


So... About that Other Night

by literarykat



Series: Supercorp One-Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty last sentence, F/F, i need more supercorp in my life!, might be ooc i'm not gr8 at their voices yet, post medusa ep, sort of, spoilers ahead obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarykat/pseuds/literarykat
Summary: Because I needed some angsty supercorp after last night’s episode. Spoilers ahead for 2x08! Set post ep 8, ignoring the fact Kara goes to Flash’s universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> one-shot for the post Lena saving aliens-- but also lying and going behind Supergirl's back. also posted on tumblr @ scelestics.tumblr.com!

If there was one thing Lena always felt, it was loneliness. Just like now, as she stood triumphantly watching her mother get hauled away by the police. Her face, as it always was, was indiscernible. But her arms were crossed across her chest, a frown starting to seep in. Before anyone could see the sudden weight of the situation on her shoulders she turned heel and walked to the car waiting for her. 

Above, Kara watched as Lena drove off, feeling more lost than ever with the woman. 

She was so relieved, really, when Lena turned out to be doing the right thing. But the way she had gone about it-- the lying right to her face, accusing her of turning on her after she finally caught Lillian-- it all was _wrong_. There were other ways to go about it. Not like that. 

She wanted nothing more than to go to Lena, as Kara. But she couldn't. And she couldn't go as Supergirl right now, the DEO needed her back. Kara closed her eyes for a moment, a sigh of disappointment escaping her lips, before racing back off to HQ. 

She gave it two days, two days of pacing and ranting to Alex on the phone about what she should do, before donning her red cape and landing on the balcony of L Corp as she always did. 

And of course Lena was there, looking over files scattered on her desk. It was well past 9 at night and Kara felt a rush of sadness overcome her. Lena’s shoulders looked so tense, her body rigid in her chair. She was so occupied she hadn't even heard Kara land. 

Kara cleared her throat, slowly walking into the woman’s office. “Does your balcony own a door? I'm beginning to think you want someone to come kidnap you.” She tried to joke. 

“Supergirl.” Lena turned in her chair, a hint of a question in her tone. Kara grabbed at the edges of her cape, walking slowly around to the front of Lena’s desk. 

“I wanted to talk about what happened the other night.” She confessed. The other woman pursed her lips, standing and moving to lean on the edge of the side of the desk. She was wearing an emerald short dress and Kara couldn't help but notice it brought out some of the green in her eyes. It was a nice color on her. 

“There really isn't anything to talk about, Supergirl. Lillian Luthor is where you want her, in jail, although I'm not sure that'll solve any of your problems. Cadmus is a multinational organization.” Lena fiddled with her bracelets, but kept her gaze level with Kara’s. 

“No, Lena, I don't think it will solve much. But she needed to be captured before worse came to National City. I'm going to need your help finding out who else we need to stop so that Cadmus can be shut down.” Kara requested, trying to ease into this part of the conversation, the one she had been dreading and rehearsing to Alex. 

Lena had not once smiled at her since she walked into the office. In fact the closest to a smile Kara had gotten was just then, when Lena scoffed and her lips upturned slightly before disappearing into a hard line. “That's why you're here? To get more information out of me.” 

“I'm here for multiple reasons, Lena.” Kara’s voice softened. She knew what Lena must be feeling. Betrayal, loneliness. Kara had felt those things with Astra, with her family. 

“Then let's discuss the other reasons. Before I give you any information I have-- if I even have any.” Lena crossed her arms. 

Kara took a deep breath. “You lied to me. You led me to believe you really were no different than the Luthors who adopted you. I tried so hard to believe in those moments before you turned the key that you would change. I trusted you.” 

Lena’s eyes finally drifted away from Kara's. Just slightly, enough that the average person might not have noticed and still believed she was looking at them, but Kara noticed. Kara continued. “I felt so _betrayed_ when I saw you at the docks next to Lillian. I didn't want to believe it.”

“I did what I had to do, Supergirl.” Was all Lena could say as silence enveloped them. Kara shook her head. 

“No it wasn't. You could have told me, instead of leaving me behind on your plan and losing all trust in you.” Kara knew she was sounding harsh, but she couldn't help it. She needed Lena to realize what she felt. “I was so hurt. I couldn’t believe, even for a moment, that what I was seeing was Lena Luthor following in the footsteps of her adoptive family.”

Lena’s eyes snapped back to Kara’s. She saw the way her jaw set, how her shoulders once again tensed. 

But Kara wasn’t finished. “You led me to believe that my friend J’onn would have died. A man who was like a father to me. I thought all my alien friends were going to die. Did you even know that the virus wouldn’t have affected me? I meant what I said before you went behind my back, I did. You are too good and too smart to follow the Luthor legacy. You’re your own person. But back there, I saw a side of you I didn’t believe existed. I never thought I’d see you lie to me, regardless of the outcomes. Good or bad.” 

The other woman didn’t say anything. She turned and grabbed the files on her desk, turning back and holding them out to Kara. “Here. Everything on Cadmus that I know of. I hope it helps.” 

Kara gently took the files, flipping through the first one. She heard Lena sit back down in her chair. “My whole life I’ve been trying to fit the Luthor mold. Trying to appease mother, to be as successful as Lex. And now I’m trying to make a name for myself, one that isn’t attached to the name Lex and mother created. Do you realize how hard that is? I don’t fit in anywhere, everyone regards me as a Luthor no matter how hard I try now. And to think that as a child that’s all I ever wanted people to regard me as.” 

Kara set the files back down on the desk. Lena watched before she trained her eyes back up on Kara's. “I realize it doesn't justify my actions. But surely you understand the conflict I was facing.”

And she did. Kara understood completely. “When I came to earth, a family took me in. I had one purpose when I left Krypton, that was to help Kal--Superman--grow up in this world. But I arrived and he had been on Earth for a while. So there was no need for me to be here. As I grew up, I was always in the shadow of my cousin. Even now I am, and I’m trying to separate myself from the legacy he has created.” she tapped her foot, looking down at the S on her chest. “But that doesn’t mean I try to set up walls against someone who’s willing to help me achieve past my cousin’s legacy. I accept the people who want to see me grow and become Supergirl, National City’s hero, not Supergirl, Superman’s cousin.”

She looked back up and Lena nodded slowly, understanding. “Is that all, Supergirl?”

Kara sighed. “No.” she picked back up the files. “I came here to thank you. You saved all the aliens. Granted, without me knowing, but you did save us nonetheless. I’m proud of your final choice, Lena. But I don’t think I could forgive you for hiding things from me. I’m here for you, there’s so much good in you.” 

She heard Lena’s heartbeat pick up, heard the near inaudible catch in her breath. Lena nodded, maintaining a damn near perfect composure. “That… means a lot coming from you, Supergirl.”

“I hope you’ll let me know when you plan on doing something so drastic next time?” Kara asked, even though it was more a suggestion than question, making her way back out to the balcony. Lena stood, following. “I will.”

Kara turned, lifting off a couple of inches from the ground. “Goodnight, Lena.”

“Goodnight, Supergirl.” Lena smiled.

Later that week, Lena received a copy of CatCo. She paid careful notice to the news part and focused on one name, searching. _Kara Danvers._

A smile crossed Lena's face, followed by a small flush of her cheeks. She turned to the page Kara had written down and was immediately seized with affection by the headline. 

_“L Corp CEO Single Handedly Stops Lillian Luthor from Alien Genocide”_

It had a nice ring to it. _L Corp CEO._ Not Lena _Luthor._ No stops mother or any attachment except her own. As Lena read, settling onto her couch and folding her legs under her, she noticed that the story was vaguely opinionated. For a piece by Kara Danvers, they tended to stay on the line of things. She stopped when she came across a comment she knew very well she hadn’t said to Kara.

_“My whole life I’ve been trying to fit the Luthor mold. And now I’m trying to make a name for myself.”_

Lena set down the article, realizing who she had admitted that to. Those exact words she had said to the caped wonder just nights ago.

**Lena: _supergirl_**

**Kara: _uhm?_**

**Lena: _i just read your article in the magazine_**

**_it’s lovely._ **

**Kara: _thank you! i really wanted to do your good deed justice_**

**_but what does it have to do with supergirl?_**

**Lena: _cheeky.. once you’re done trying to pull the wool over my eyes i expect to see you_**

**_in your cape of course_**

There was no reply. Lena laughed to herself, running her fingers over her lips and looking out the balcony window. She had always had a nagging suspicion. It was the little observations she had noticed. But for Kara to deliberately make the comment in her article, one that she knew Lena would read sooner or later, that was careless. Too careless, especially for Kara Danvers.

It suddenly made everything Supergirl said to her sting a little more. Because Kara Danvers always believed in her. She had let Kara down without realizing it. 

She saw a flash of red and blue outside the window later that night when she was working at her desk. Lena smiled, closing her laptop screen. As she did, she could see Kara’s face reflecting from the dark screen. _Kara Danvers. Supergirl._

The thought was exciting, thrilling. It made her warm but it also left a bitter aftertaste.


End file.
